


Mr. What's His Name

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarry, Drarry prompt, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Harry is jealous of Draco's boyfriend, but Draco can't even remember his name.





	Mr. What's His Name

“Draco? You in here?”

Harry groans internally. _No. No he’s not here, go away._

An auburn-haired man slips into the auror office, this time with a dozen red balloons and a box of chocolates. Draco looks up from his desk with suprise and jumps alert.

The blond runs a hand through his hair, squinting at the man’s face, “Oh! Hi, um…”

“Parker,” Harry whispers.

“-Parker!”

The man walks further into the room, a confused look morphing his features. He grabs Draco by the shoulders and plants a kiss on his cheek, “What?” 

Harry rolls his eyes. _Idiot._

“Huh? Oh, I meant Paul, of course-” Draco shoots Harry dirty look while the brunet bites down a laugh, “-just a bit, er, distracted… at the moment.”

Paul laughs, “Distracted enough to forget that I’d be suprising you for our five month anniversary?”

“Five months! I- it’s been five months?” Draco splutters.

“Yeah, time flies when you’re in love, doesn’t it?” Paul dawns a sickeningly sweet smile and sits down on Draco’s desk, taking in the room. 

“Oh, Hi Harry!”

The brunet forces a cordial grin, “Peter, right?”

Harry stands and jaunts over to Draco’s desk, reaching in between him and his _boyfriend_ , and grabbing the box of chocolates. He tears it open messily and takes a savoring bite of the caramel, a small sneer on his lips.

The auburn’s face is bright red, but he calmly coughs and puts an arm around the blond’s shoulder, “Well, I- uh, only come around nearly everyday, you know.”

Harry glares a bit, “Yes. I know.”

All the while, Draco stands looking absolutely perplexed.

“Er, _Paul_? How’d you get out of work this time?” He asks.

“I have lunch at this time everyday,” Paul laughs. _Must he laugh so bloody often?_

“Silly goose,“ He continues, “Do I have to remind you every time I come by?”

Harry drops the chocolates and turns back to his desk, mouthing, “Silly goose?”. 

_The chocolates are too expensive anyway_ , he thinks. _Why would_ Draco _of all people want such an expensive gift? He’s a Malfoy for goodness sakes!_

The office lulls into an awkward silence. 

Paul squeezes Draco’s shoulder and laughs again, “Well, I’d better get going love,” He leans in and gives the blond what looks like a slobbery kiss.

Draco turns his head and wipes his mouth, “Yeah, see you later… love?”

The man drops the balloon anchor next to Draco’s desk and walks slowly to the door. “I’ll see you later for our _hot date_ ,” he winks.

“Wouldn’t miss is for the world,” Draco plasters a large grin and Paul leaves the room.

Immediatly, the blond fall backwards onto his desk, boneless.

“Love you!” Paul bursts back in and out so quickly that Draco nearly falls off his desk. 

“Oh dear Merlin, I have _got_ to break up with him!”

Harry regains his bubbly disposition and jumps excitedly over into Draco’s chair. “Oh look! _Perry_ left another note!” He sneers.

“Please. No.”

The brunette clears his throat, ignoring his partner, “Let’s see. It’s says, and I quote, ‘Dear Lovebug,’- Eugh. What is it with guy and nicknames? Anyway-

‘Dear Lovebug, I can not tell you how lucky I feel to have spent five _amazing_ months with you. It feels like every moment I spend with you is another moment falling in love-’ ” Harry rolls his eyes over-dramatically, “ ‘-Tonight is going to be _very_ special. Just wait until you see what I have in store. Happy Anniversary, _Patrick_.’ ” 

Harry breaks into a round of depreciating applause, “Well. That was something, wasn’t it?”

Draco runs a hand over his face, “I _really_ want to skip tonight. Have I told you that he fucks like a fifteen year-old? Out in, literally, a minute!”

“You absolutely have,” Harry drops his head into his hands, beaming, “Tell me more.”

Draco laughs brightly, the way Harry loves him to, and puts a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve got to go force Robards to put us on a late-night assignment, you don’t mind working late? Do you?”

Harry smirks and bites his lip, “Nope, not at all.”

“Good,” The blond jumps up and grabs his auror robes from the hook by the door, “Now if I could just remember to break up with the idiot.”

Harry smiles dreamily. 

_Well,_ he thinks, _at least I’ll always have this._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I just finished watching Gilmore Girls A Year In The Life and thought of Rory’s boyfriend, I just had to write this! Here it is anyway :D.
> 
> This was posted originally on Tumblr [here](http://drac-ooh.tumblr.com/post/164485224615/drac-ooh-im-thinking-about-auror-partners-harry).


End file.
